war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
The War Hawks
''The War Hawks ''is a real life group of friends/streamers/YouTubers and a professional wrestling faction based primarily out of Idaho and Texas. The group was formed in late 2005 and have grown to include members from all over the world. Including places like Australia, the United Kingdom, and other places. Initially conceived as a faction to join the WWE as, the group has grown beyond its initial purpose to a large group of friends who share many common interests, including live streaming on Twitch, YouTubing, and other such things. Prominent members of the group include co-founder and leader Elliot, co-founder TJ, Elliot's wife Steph and TJ's wife Brittany among others. The group is also divided among divisions since there are more than just the initial 10 that were supposed to be the limit at first. The group are currently signed to their own e-fed in WWE games where they compete across all of the brands, with SmackDown members Will and Heath being the current WHEI SmackDown Tag Team Champions, Amber and Lily being the current WHEI Women's Tag Team Champions, and Brittany being the WHEI Women's Hardcore Champion. Elliot, Steph, TJ, Britt, Heath and Nic are also general managers of the various WHEI brands with Britt and TJ sharing responsibility for the Raw brand. Early Years Formation In 2005 after Elliot changed schools he became quick friends with Will and TJ. Heath wasn't as close to them at the time and so didn't really hang out with them as much, this would change not long after. After a few weeks of hanging out and finding out they had a common love of professional wrestling, TJ and Elliot came up with the idea to form a group to go to WWE with. At first things were rocky as while they had a plan they didn't have a name. This changed after a school field trip with their JROTC class where TJ got the idea for the War Hawks name. After finding their name they decided to start recruiting, this lead them to Will and Heath who jumped at the opportunity to join. The War Hawks maintained a four man team throughout the rest of the year and into early 2006. Recruiting Drive After coming back from a brief stint in alternative school for undisclosed reasons, Elliot put his full focus into growing the War Hawks. Elliot, Will, and TJ immediately brought in their respective girlfriends to form the early version of the Lady Hawks. With Elliot also extending the invitation to non-romantic (at the time) female friends Steph and Kasia who accepted. Elliot also encountered an old friend from his middle school years Devin who accepted an invitation to join the group without hesitation. He also approached senior and close friend Josh to join the group and was accepted. While Elliot felt that they needed a big group to accomplish a task like the one they were aiming for, TJ felt that six of them was enough. However, he allowed Elliot to continue recruiting after some talking, and Elliot brought in a secondary tag team of Micah and Robert. They also brought in more female members who weren't romantically linked to a male member. At a school dance, Elliot recruited a friend from another school into the group. Feeling that he had finally grown the group into a formidable force, Elliot finally stopped his recruiting. He felt that if he continued, he'd likely have half the school, if not more, joining their cause. However, then he had to move states, as his family was moving. Encountering someone in Georgia who was as big a fan as he was, as well as his equal in wrestling, Elliot convinced TJ to allow him to extend the invitation to Anthony to join the group on the condition that he be the FINAL member. This rounded the group out at an even 10, though when he changed schools later that year he would form another group, stating that he had never said he couldn't do that. Initial Expansion and Hiatus When he moved back to Texas, Elliot decided that he would keep the War Hawks where they were and focus on graduation. He also formed another group in his senior year which was unrelated to the War Hawks. He spent the year hanging out with TJ and the other members based out of Texas, and finished out his year with a triumphant graduation. In 2010, Elliot went to Job Corps which allowed him to make friends away from the initial War Hawks team. Despite this, the group, and it's mission, were firmly on his mind the entire time. Ignoring the initial mandate of only 10 members, Elliot took it upon himself as a founding member to invite more people into the group. However, toward the end of the year, as he moved back home after a failed attempt to be his own man and get away from Job Corps, he seemingly placed the group on hiatus. At least, in real life, in his WWE games he continued to push the group to the forefront. In late 2011, when he started working for Wal-Mart, he got back in touch with Will and Heath once more. As well as DJ, who would eventually provide him with the means to get back in touch with TJ. By 2012, the group were back to full force, even finding a replacement for the MIA Anthony in Mikie. Move to Idaho and Worldwide Expansion After moving to Idaho following starting a relationship with Steph, Elliot continued his operations, even assuming full leadership of the group. After deciding to start livestreaming and doing YouTube, he found that fans of his streams were from all over the world. This lead to him coining the term War Hawks Army, which he used to refer to both the group itself, as well as their fans. While living in Idaho he created a sub group within the War Hawks which would eventually come to be known as the Idaho Division. Members of the Idaho division grew to include Beth, her husband Chris, her sister Amber, Stephen, and Amber's wife Lily. Over the course of the next 2 years the three major couples of the group would get married, and bring TJ over from Texas to include him as well. In late 2016, TJ would meet and start dating Brittany, who was of course immediately offered entry into the group. A few months later while playing an online game with Amber, they were introduced to Nick, Hannah, and Caveman, who all were brought into the group shortly after. As they hung out more and more they all eventually grew into the close knit group they are today. They also grew to include members from the groups they're in from Facebook, which include Nic, Ryan, Amanda, and others. Ryan and his sister being from Canada which was a further expansion of the group. Also once it was decided to drop the member cap, the other groups Elliot had formed over the years were brought into the group as well. War Hawks Entertainment Inc. In wrestling, the group are assigned to the various brands of their own e-fed known as WHEI. Elliot, Will, and Heath are assigned to the SmackDown brand with the former two being the brand's tag team champions and Elliot being the General Manager. TJ, Britt and Stephen are assigned to the Raw brand with TJ and Britt being co-general managers, Britt being the Women's Hardcore Champion and TJ being a former Intercontinental and European Champion. Steph and Chris are assigned to her own brand which is known as LWL where she is the general manager. Heath and Stephen also compete on the 205 Live brand where the former is the general manager. In WHEI, Elliot is also a former Hardcore Champion, while still being recognized as a Tag Team Champion along with Will and Heath. The various other members of the group have occasionally held a championship in the company. They have also held championships in other e-feds but that would take too long to try to list so we will focus on WHEI solely Championships and accomplishments * War Hawks Entertainment Inc. ** LWL Global Internet Championship (1 time, inaugural) - Robert ** LWL Leading Lady Championship (2 times, final) - Brittany & Steph ** LWL World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) - Will and Xerios ** LWL World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - Xerios & Seito ** WHEI Championship (1 time) - V-Revolticon ** WHEI Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - Seito (aka Exon) ** WHEI Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time, final) Heath & Stephen ** WHEI Diva's Championship (1 time) - Beth ** WHEI European Championship (1 time) - TJ ** WHEI Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Elliot ** WHEI Intercontinental Championship (2 times) - TJ and Will ** WHEI Raw Women's Champion (1 time, current) - Stephanie ** WHEI SmackDown Tag Team Championship (2 time, current) - Will and Heath ** WHEI SmackDown Women's Championship (1 time) - Beth ** WHEI United States Championship (1 time) - MasterMewtwo ** WHEI Women's Hardcore Championship (1 time, Inaugural) - Brittany ** WHEI Women's Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) - Steph, Beth, Amber and Lily External links